Memento from beyond
by tonemananime warrior
Summary: The dimensions are one again, but Piccolo is dead. Setsuna is Heartbroken, but a message to Dende tells him how to help the guardian of time to heal her heart. Please R+R


Greetings friends and well whispers. This is the freelance writer for hire, known to the fan fiction readers out there as the toneman. I have been busy finishing up my freshman semester of college. Still a request from a lady, insisted that I write a sequel to my previous story, "Soul mates" and as a gentleman, I cannot refuse a request from a lady. So here it is. You may want to read the first story to understand it fully.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Memento from Beyond  
  
By toneman: anime warrior  
  
Dende looked down at the world from the edge of Kami's lookout. It had had a significant change in the last few months. Due to a large amount of energy being released, two dimensions merged into one. He had heard from mister Popo that this sort of incident had happened once before. At that time, the Kami of earth was the namek that would later take the name of Piccolo. During that time, the young namekian had met a young senshi that guarded the gate of time. Her name was Pluto, Sailor Pluto to be exact. The two had met and fallen in love with one another. Now due to the forming of the Crystal World by the good Queen Neo-Serenity, one might think that the two would be able to finally be together.  
  
Unfortunately, destiny had chosen not to smile on the happy couple. For Piccolo was dead. When the evil Mutant baby wished to enslave the world, it was Piccolo who stood before him and was overthrown by the power that baby had absorbed from his own friend and student: Son Gohan. Still, another harsh blow was about to come. Piccolo still had fallen farther from the women's reach. For even death couldn't stop the warrior from being a hero. In the afterlife, he knew that the only way to assist Son Goku in his escape from hell would be to go there himself. When King Enma wouldn't allow it he knew that he must be demoted to hell, so he began to attack the innocents of heaven. Once he was demoted he and Dende opened a portal that let Son Goku return to earth, but remained trapped Piccolo. To this day Dende knew that the Namekian Warrior was in hell assisting King Enma's ogres in keeping the minions of hell in line.  
  
Now the couple would never be together again. Since hearing this news Maiou Setsuna, had only cried. Her dreams of finally seeing Piccolo after an eternity were gone in an instant. All the hopes and aspirations of being with him were gone. All that remained was the emptiness that she had always fended off with her dreams of the future. The dreams of being with him.  
  
Dende signed to himself and said, "There must be something that I can do to help her. She has sacrificed so much so that peace could reign through the universe."  
  
Then he heard a voice. It was crystal clear whom the voice belonged to. It was his old friend, his teacher of the ways of a god, and his Namekian brother: Piccolo. He was attempting to send Dende a message telepathically. "There is a way to help my beloved," He began. "Now listen closely Dende, you know how I hate to repeat myself."  
  
"I will do anything that I can to help you my friend," replied Dende.  
  
"Has she come out of her room yet?" Haruka asked in a very concerned tone of voice.  
  
"No." replied Michiru, "I keep leaving the dishes outside her room and she has been taking them in after I leave."  
  
"Well, at least she's eating," said Haruka with a sign.  
  
Michiru and Haruka own a large mansion on the outskirts of what used to be Kanazawa, which made it easy for them to return to Crystal Tokyo. They had always kept a guest room for Setsuna, for the times when she would take a vacation from her position as the guardian of time and ever since the dimensions fused and the painful news had come to her, that is where she had been.  
  
Now Michiru and Haruka were sitting at the main table in the kitchen. Attempting to try to find a way to cheer up the depressed sailor senshi. Unfortunately, nothing came to mind.  
  
"Well, I have some good news at least." Said Haruka.  
  
"Really?" questioned the aqua haired woman.  
  
"The queen has a bun in the oven." Replied Haruka with a smile on her face.  
  
"Oh my god. That's wonderful." Said michiru with a huge smile on her face. "The true future has finally come true. Still, we need to find a way to cheer up Setsuna. I mean she has been in there for a solid month now."  
  
"Maybe something will just fall out of the sky and cheer her up in someway." Said Haruka, half joking, half serious.  
  
Michiru looked at the blond with a stern look and said, "Be serious, the answer isn't just going to-  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK! Came the sound from the front door. As if timed perfectly.  
  
"Who could that be?" asked Michiru.  
  
The two lovers made there way to the door and opened it. They saw that it was a familiar green skinned, old Namek.  
  
"Dende," said Haruka. "The god of earth has come to visit us. Please we would be honored if you came in."  
  
"Please no formalities. I hate to receive them, especially from friends." Said Dende with a smile. He entered and followed the two women into the living room. "I have come her to see Setsuna."  
  
"Really, do you have any idea on how we can cheer her up." Said Michiru.  
  
"Yes she has been extremely depressed ever since she found out that Piccolo was dead." Haruka added.  
  
"I can understand why she is depressed," Dende said. "Piccolo too was looking forward to the day when he would be united with her. I can understand that she would be extremely depressed."  
  
"Piccolo talked about Setsuna?" asked Michiru.  
  
"Only to the ones that he showed his soft side to, Son Gohan and Myself." Dende said with a smile. He would talk about her beauty, her strength and how the two of them had such great intelligent conversations in the library. It must be hard. To lose a lover."  
  
Haruka looked over at Michiru with a great deal of concern in her eyes and said, "You have no idea, how even the thought of losing a loved one hurts."  
  
"Yes, well lucky I do have something to cheer her up." Dende replied.  
  
"Really" asked Michiru. "What is it?"  
  
"Something that Piccolo asked for me to give her." Dende said. "He said that only she would be able to unlock it from a secret room on Kami's Lookout."  
  
"Well then, that might just be what she needs." Haruka replied. "Let's go tell her about it."  
  
The three of them ascended the staircase and made there way down the hall to Setsuna's room. When they reached her door Michiru lifted her hand up and knocked gently on the door and called in.  
  
"Setsuna, you have a visitor."  
  
From behind the door, you could barely hear the woman respond, "Please tell them I can't come out. I don't wish to see anyone right now."  
  
"Not even if it's god." Dende spoke up.  
  
Setsuna lifted her head off the pillow at the sound of Dende's voice. She wondered why he had come down to see her. She gently lifted herself off the bed and made her way to the door. She slowly opened it and saw three smiling faces.  
  
"Your looking very good my dear." dende said.  
  
"Don't say that." Setsuan said angrily. "I have been crying the past month. I know that my hair looks like a knotted mess, and I don't even want to look in the mirror to see how bloodshot my eyes are."  
  
Dende looked at the guardian of time with observant eyes. She really did look like she had just been on a long and tiring battle. Only this time the battle was with her heart.  
  
"Here." Dende gently replied. "Allow me to assist you." With that Dende raised his hands and used his power to heal her body. Her hair fell back into place, her eyes became clear, and sore body was healed. "There. All better."  
  
"Thank you." replied setsuna.  
  
"You should be here every morning. You can help Michiru get ready every morning." said Haruka. This was answered with Michiru's elbow connecting with the blond girl's gut.  
  
Dende, smiling over the antics of the couple's flirting, ad said, "I came here to say that there is something at the lookout for you. It's something that piccolo left for you."  
  
"Really. I don't think that I can make it today." Setsuna aid.  
  
"Doing what crying your eyes out." Michru interrupted. "It will be good for you to get out of this house."  
  
Setsuna took a moment to think about that . Ever since the horrifying news had hit her, the only thing that she had been able to do was cry over it. Maybe, she thought, if I can get of this room and get back into life, it might help me feel better. "Alright. Let's go to Kami's lookout."  
  
"Excellent," dende replied. "This will give me a chance to try out my new technique."  
  
"New technique." Haruka asked.  
  
"Yes. I have recently learned the instantaneous movement technique." dende said cheerfully. Even as an old Namek he still had a heart of gold and that child like sense of humor. "Now everyone take my hand."  
  
Dende held out his left arm and waited. Less than a second later all three ladies grabbed hold his hand. Using his right hand he put two fingers to his forehead and concentrated.  
  
Mr. Popo quietly waited for the return of Dende-sama. He wait was short lived for in the next instant dende appeared attached to three beautiful women. He slowly walked over to greet them.  
  
"Nice work Dende." Michuru said.  
  
"Thank you." Dende replied. " It's something that I have been trying to learn in my spare time. Now follow me. "  
  
Dende lead the girls and Mr. Popo down a small staircase, thru a dimly lit hallway, and stopped at a huge vault door.  
  
"Here we are," dende said at last. He turned around and faced the crowd he had just let here. "Behind these doors is something that Piccolo left for two cases. One was a last resort in case a great evil threatened the world and the other is your return."  
  
"What is it?" setuna asked.  
  
"You will see momentarily." dende said. With that he turned back to the vault door and shouted, "Gapolonga, Ron, Ti Piccolo."  
  
Immediately after Dende spoke the large metal door opened. The room that was revealed was all white with a small pillar in the middle of the room with a chest on it.  
  
"Amazing what did you just say." asked michiru.  
  
"That will be revealed in a moment. " Dende calmly answered. "Setsuna since you are here you should be the one to open the chest."  
  
"How do I open it?" The senshi of time implied.  
  
"Just go over and put both you hands on it." Answered the current kami of earth. "The spell on the box will recognize you as the true precipitant."  
  
Setsuna did as she was asked and slowly walked over to the chest and place her hands on it. Almost instantaneously the box began to glow purple and the lock on the front faded away. Setsuna then slowly grabbed the edge of the box and opened it. What she saw filled her heart with extreme joy.  
  
"Is that what I think it is?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Yes." dende answered. "It's an egg. A namekian egg to be exact. Piccolo put it here for two cases. The first case is this one. Were the egg is here for you, Maiou-san. It was piccolo's way of making sure, that even in death there would be someone around so that you wouldn't be alone ever again. The other case was the one would be if a great evil threaten the universe. In that case the chest was supposed to open automatically and it was my job to take the new born into the room of space and time to raise and train him in hopes that he would be able to defeat the evil."  
  
Setsuna hadn't heard a word that dende said. Her mind was completely filled with the small joy that was in front of her. She didn't need dende to tell her what it was, for she knew automatically, that this was Piccolo's child.  
  
Even in death piccolo was watching out for her. The warrior had left this child for her to raise, to train, and to teach, so that she could once again feel the same joy of raising a child that she felt when she raised Hotaru and when the time would come the warrior would protect not only her but the entire universe from the forces of evil. The tears of joy filled her eyes and she felt her knees become weak. She kneeled down and began hugging herself.  
  
Michiru ran over and put her arms around Setsuna. "What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"I am so happy. Even dead that man is still taking care of me. " Setuna said tearfully. "Now I have someone to be with. I'm not alone anymore."  
  
"You're never alone." commented haruka. "We're here for you. The way we're going to be there for you and for this kid."  
  
"Yup, Your kid just received a free aunt and uncle to take care of him. Or is that her." added Michiru.  
  
"LOOK!" Mr. Popo interrupted. He was pointing at the egg.  
  
Setsuna and Michiru stood up and looked closely at the egg. Haruka, Dende, and Popo-san soon joined them. They stood around the egg and watched as it slowly cracked open and revealed a small Namekian child. Setsuna picked up the baby and held her in her arms.  
  
10 years later....  
  
"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to the 300th annual Tenka'ichi Budokai Fighting Tournament. We have a super fight for you today. 16 fighters are here to prove that they are indeed the Tenta'ichi Budokai." The announcer shouted into his microphone. "I would also like to welcome a few special spectators. The silver couple, King Endyminion and Neo-Queen Serenity."  
  
The King and Queen rose from there box seats were they sat with there daughter and all of the Sailor Senshi and began to wave to the crowd.  
  
"This looks like a hell of a battle today." Shouted Makoto.  
  
"Indeed. Your son looks like he is ready for this contest." complimented endyminion.  
  
"Yes, he has been training harder than usual for this. He said that he was going to succeed were his dad didn't and bring home the championship." replied setsuna.  
  
"Here he comes." Shouted Chibusa.  
  
Everyone looked to where the young princess had just pointed. Coming out of the waiting hall was two combatants. One of them was a large kick boxer, while the other was a small green boy, with pointed ears and antennae. His attire was a purple shirt and paints, brown shoes, and a while collar was wrapped around his neck. Even from a distance every one could see that determination was in his eyes.  
  
As they made there way into the ring the announcer described them. "Our first contender is Bot Caesar. This is Caesar's third time here. He is looking to take home the championship. But he isn't he only one. For is opponent looking to succeed the name of family. f this boy is the son of the legendary fighter Ma Junior, also known as the legendary Z fighter: Piccolo! Allow me to introduce Violin Maiou.  
  
"That's my boy. Kick his ass son! Take no prisoners!' Setsuna shouted at the top of her lungs.  
  
"I still don't understand why his name is Violin." question usagi.  
  
"That's was michuri's idea.," answered haruka  
  
"Well I thought sine his father's name was piccolo, that it would honor his memory. Added michiru  
  
  
  
"Father" Violin said softly. "I will become strong just like you were. I will protect both this planet and my mother."  
  
"Hey kid," replied his opponent. Violin looked up and stared at the kick boxer that was in front of him." is that your mommy cheering for you. Well you going to be crying to you. Hahaha. This is going to be you kid: Boo hoo, mommy the bad man hit me, mommy kiss it and make it better. Maybe she can kiss me afterward. HahaHA.  
  
Violin ONLY continued to stare at the incompetent fighter with strategic eyes.  
  
Bot continued his taunting," I will let you have a little advantage, green bean." He then lifted his hand and started to tap his chin. "I am going to let you have one free shot."  
  
"Fine." responded Violin softly. With a blink the young namek had disappeared and reappeared in front of -----. He then quickly jumped into the air and kicked him right in the face.  
  
---- Went flying out of the ring and into a wall. The announcer then came on over the speaker system and said, "Ring out! The winner is violin maiou." the crowds, especially the royal seating box, went wild over his victory.  
  
"Thanks for the free shot." Violin said to the unconscious fighter. "I will become strong, father."  
  
Setsuna thought to herself for a second. Piccolo. I love you. I always have and I always will. Our son is progressing on the road of true honor and glory He will someday become a true warrior of peace and light. Just like you.  
  
Meanwhile in hell...  
  
I love you too, honey." Piccolo said. I knew that our child would bring you happiness and although I am sad that I can't be there with you, I will find you again, but until that time, you memory will stay in my heart."  
  
"Oh, how sweet." came a voice that was very near piccolo. "The only thing more disgusting, then you carry on, is the site of James of the Ginyu force try to get it on with the withes 5."  
  
Piccolo opened his eyes to see Cell before him. A chessboard was set up between the two of them.  
  
"Now if you are done, daydreaming," Cell continued. "Maybe we can get this game done sometime this millennia."  
  
"Yes, forgive my absentness," replied piccolo. He then picked up a piece and moved it. "Checkmate."  
  
Cell gasped in shock and shouted, "YOU DO KNOW THAT I HATE YOU!"  
  
"Well, you know what they say." replied Piccolo. "The more things change, the more they stay the same."  
  
  
  
I hereby dedicate this story to David Kinjorski. A man who taught a friend of mine about love.  
  
Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own the characters and I don't plan on profiting of them. So I am begging you people not to sue me. I am a college student. I can assure you, you won't get much.  
  
Well another fic posted and done. I will be working hard over Winter break to get some work done. I have some personal writings that I will be getting done. My first novel is still in the work and I will be trying to get a good part of it done during the break. I will probably write another fic after the new year.  
  
Email: toneman10@hotmail.com  
  
I will accept all comments this time. Even flames. Extra Toilet paper is always helpful. Also I will take ideas for fics. First time. I am mostly a crossover writer so keep that in mind for the ideas. Peace out. 


End file.
